The invention relates to a steering stop for use in steer-by-wire steerings, in particular in non track-bound vehicles.
In steer-by-wire steerings no direct mechanical coupling between the steering wheel and the steered wheels exists. Instead the steering handle and/or the angular speed steering wheel is measured by sensors and the wheels are correspondingly turned in by actuators. Such arrangements are known from DE 10 2010 041 738A1 or DE 10 2008 021 973.A1.
In steer-by-wire steerings the direct feedback between the steering angle input by the driver via the steering wheel and the actually resulting steering angle at the wheel is therefore not available. Correspondingly the driver does not receive any feedback regarding whether the steering transmission is already at the stop in case of a strong steering. In case of a freely rotatable steering wheel infinitely great steering angles can thus be generated without the steering transmission being able to realize these steering angles.